Unexpected Is Not Always A Bad Thing
by TeamxxxSlash
Summary: Jacob wants nothing more to imprint to finally get over Bella. His wish comes true and he imprints on Edward. Will these two natural born enemies be able to find love with each other or will something or someone pull them apart. Are they able to beat the odds and be together or did fate get it wrong? (I suck at summaries. sorry - -). M/M Slash Don't Like, Don't Read.


**Hello friends :) So I had this story up a while ago my friend went cray cray and deleted all my stories on that account so I'm doing them over and hopefully better (I think). So this is Slash MalexMale. Rated T for now but will be rated M in later chapters. Read & Review. I hope you like. P.S. Italics are thoughts.**

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

The sun was high in the sky. Not that you could see it as it was covered by the endless array of grey clouds that constantly cover Forks. It was probably going to rain. It always did anyway. Edward stood as a statue in the corner of Bella's bedroom. Face hard reflecting on everything. One of those things happened to be the necessity of the situation Edward was now face with. Here he was about to come face to face with a dog and try to be friends. Why? You may ask. It was because he was an idiot, he wanted to please Bella and most importantly he was bored. Bored of the same monotonous life he'd live for over 100 years. This should make things interesting and change life up for a bit. That was actually what he was trying to do by dating Bella. At first he had really liked the girl but now he felt nothing. Not love, not like not even that plutonic measure. Nada. Edward didn't know when exactly he'd become bored with Bella but he does know why he started the relationship in the first place. He was intrigued with her, infatuated even. Bored. It was mainly because he couldn't hear her thought and he wanted to know everything about the girl that was the exception to his skill. However, when he did get to know the girl behind the invisible screen (through talking to her and watching her sleep, [Kind of creepy he knows. But hey he was bored]) he realized she held no interest for him. She was plain and average but no need to tell her that. She was in love with Edward, it was obvious when Edward would look into her eyes and he just couldn't bring himself to hurt the poor girl. What she doesn't know won't kill her, plus she already knew too much. Even though Edward didn't particularly care for the human it didn't hurt to keep her happy (her dad was the chief of police after all). So this is what brings poor Edward to the situation he's currently in.

**Edward's POV**

I stand here patiently musing over my thoughts awaiting Bella's return from La Push with the retched mutt. Jacob, Jacob, Jacob. That's all Bella would speak of, her best friend the werewolf. Didn't she understand that we are mortal enemies. I haven't even met the guy and I already hate him. The wolves have no control over their behaviour. Why didn't she understand that? I grew up believing that they are the enemy (anyone whose entire being surrounds killing vampires are enemies. Can you blame me?). I know I am not wrong in hating what is meant to destroy me. I could only imagine what this Jacob is feeling and quite frankly I don't care. He could've easily refused Bella's plan but he didn't. He has to have some secret goal here. I'll soon know, as he gets closer I'll read his every thought, but I can't imagine that he is excited in playing civil with 'the enemy'. Bella told me how he lusts over her (dumb mutt) and that maybe if she didn't meet me she would give him a chance. I can't but help wonder what life would be if that scenario did play out. Easier I'm sure. My family doesn't really like Bella anyway, although they (except Rosalie and somewhat Jasper of course) 'play nice', but that doesn't come without the constant remarks. Emmett constantly complains of her inability to take a joke, Alice of her poor clothing choices, Rosalie doesn't like her just because she exists and Jasper feels uneasy when she's near. Both Esme and Carlisle have never said anything outright but I could hear their displeasure in my choice of a mate when they slip up in the trend of thought. I will stay with her though. I have been lonely for over 100 years with no purpose or reason to be alive. Of course I have my family but it's not the same especially since they all have someone. I just wish that Bella could be my someone, although her personality is bland it'll be nice to have a companion.

I don't know how long I was standing here but suddenly I'm pulled out of my thoughts by very loud thinking.

_"What does Bella think she's doing? Why the hell did I even agree to this? What if this is a ambush? I should've told Sam that I was going to be face to face with a bloodsucker but he might have stopped me and forbidden me to come. If he did that Bella would be disappointed and I can't disappoint her. Shut up Jacob she has a boyfriend. Yes he's made of stone and a dumb bloodsucker but boyfriend all the same. Get over her already!"_

I chuckle to myself at the mutts thoughts. They must be near and he's just as uncomfortable about this as I am. I was picking things out to make sure this wasn't an ambush. Who is Sam? Whoever he is he's obviously important and Jacob didn't tell him where he was. It didn't look like he told anyone. So not an ambush I guess. Hmm maybe this mutt wouldn't be as bad as I think. I move from where I am standing like a statue to go sit and wait for them. Less than a minute later I hear the tires of Bella's ancient truck pull up (I swear that thing is a disaster on wheels waiting to happen), footsteps and then key's scraping the lock. I smell him before I see him and it's not at all what I expected.

I was told the wolves smell but Jacob smelled like fresh air fused with green grass and flowers with just a hint of wet dog. I was the most enticing thing I ever smelt. _What the hell was that? _I thought to myself and quickly fixed my confused stone cold features to nonchalance before they entered. Bella came into view first her hair slightly wet because of the rain (it is Forks after all) and her eyes bright with anticipation. Behind her was Jacob, his eyes on the floor. I couldn't help but wonder what colour they were as I took in the rest of his appearance. His skin was a dark russet colour. He was taller than me and I am 6"2. His hair was cut short in a way that complemented the features I could see. His muscles visible through his black shirt that hugged him in all the right places and I couldn't help but want to see what he looked like with it off. _What am I thinking!? Where are these thoughts coming from? _I chastised myself. I was so caught up in my own thoughts I didn't take the time to read his. I cleared my head and tried to focused while taking a step forward. His head jerked up at my movement, his dark brown eyes meeting my topaz ones, and it look like he was going to say something but couldn't. All of a sudden I got flashes of memories flow through my head. It was memories right? I couldn't tell. His thoughts were in jumbles but I could pick out my face and his. Why was he thinking about me? His eyes looked far away but were still staring at me intently. I was staring back not really focusing as I tried to make sense of all the images that ran through his head.

"Jacob?" Bella's voice brought me out of my trance. "What's wrong? What's happening? Why are you staring at Edward like that?"

Her questions seem to bring him out of his trance as well. For a moment he looked as though he was struggling to speak but then he spoke in an outburst.

"Shit. Stupid blood sucker! SHIT!" I heard him yell.

Now this is how I expected him to react but I was confuse because I didn't think I did anything to deserve such a reaction.

"Shit. I need to leave. I need to go. Stupid bloodsucker. Why? Crap. I need to. I have to ... I ..."

"You promised to be nice!" Bella screamed blocking Jacob's path to the door. "What the hell is your problem. Can't the two of you just be friends... For my sake?" She stood there with her hands on her hips waiting for an answer but I wasn't too focused on Bella right now. I was still trying to make sense of his thoughts.

"NO!" Jacob's voice rang through the house, his thoughts back on track and making sense with one thing on his mind...me.

"No!" he repeated again although softer it was more intense.

I stood there frozen and confused as I saw Jacob push Bella aside and run out of the house and into the forest without another word. Bella was fuming.

"He promised me!" she screamed.

I wasn't really focusing on her my thoughts were on why Jacob left in such a rush. He looked upset and his eyebrows were creased. I couldn't help but wish I could kiss the worries away. EDWARD! I screamed at myself. What the hell is going on with me. I' shouldn't be having these thoughts about a guy far less Jacob. It was wrong, beyond wrong. I shook all those vile thoughts from my head and went to console Bella who was crying for some reason, all thoughts about Jacob forgotten for a while.

**~~~TNMEBD~~~**

(P.S. This is the same thing that just happened above ^^ but from Jacob's point of view)

**Jacob POV**

"Jake I'm going to spend the day with, so you can call me there if there's something wrong." Billy black said, rolling himself out of the house.

"Yea okay dad. I'm just going to spend the day with Bella. Will call you if I need anything."

I walked back to the kitchen to make myself another sandwich before I headed out to meet Bella. I ate and then sat down to watch some television to pass the time. Before I could even get the remote I heard Bella's truck roll up in front of the house. I ran out to meet her and got into the passenger side of the truck. She pulled out and I started complaining (life would be no fun without complaints).

"I can't believe I agreed to this." I started as I sat next to Bella. "I don't see why I have to play nice with a bloodsucker."

"If I wasn't driving I'd slap you right now" Bella retorted. "Jake you're my best friend and Edward is my boyfriend. I need you two to get along. You're important to me Jake."

My heart fluttered when she said those words but I couldn't help but hope that it was enough. I knew it wasn't but hey wishful thinking right. I would find myself wishing I would imprint on someone to get over this unhealthy crush on Bella. It was obvious that she and the bloodsucker weren't going to end anytime soon and I was slowly grasping that. We drove in comfortable silence for a while until Bella spoke again.

"Jake?"

"Yea Bells?"

"Promise me you'll be nice?"

"I don't know if I could do that Bella." I answered honestly.

"Why not!?" she screamed.

"Really Bells? That was my eardrum." I said holding a hand to my ear to exaggerate the effect

"Sorry for yelling, It's just that...Jake you and Edward mean a lot to me. He's agreed to be nice so why can't you?"

"You're not grasping the whole mortal enemies thing are you Bella?" I chuckled. "Look Bells, the reason why I shift, why wolves exist is so we could kill vampires. Yea yea I get the Cullen's are different for other leeches blah blah blah but that doesn't change anything. How do you think Sam would react if I told him I was on my way to play nice with a Cullen? I agreed to meet him but don't expect me to hold hands with him and sing kumbaya around a camp fire."

She sighed but I could see I had won this one. "Fine but just act civilized. Promise me."

"I promise." I nodded my head so she could see as we continued to her house.

I really should've told Sam something but he would've just told me not to come and that would upset Bella so I hid my thoughts from our great Alpha. We turn down onto Bella's street and the panic kicked in. My thoughts were everywhere. I didn't even know if I was making sense. What does Bella think she's doing? Why the hell did I even agree to this? What if this is a ambush? I should've told Sam that I was going to be face to face with a bloodsucker but he might have stopped me and forbidden me to come. If he did that Bella would be disappointed and I can't disappoint her. Shut up Jacob she has a boyfriend. Yes he's made of stone and a dumb bloodsucker but boyfriend all the same. Get over her already! I needed to get out of this but too late she had already stopped the van in front her house and was walking up the driveway. I quickly followed making sure to stay behind Bella. I would've walked slower but the rain chose that moment to fall.

We entered the living room and I could smell his before I saw him but surprisingly it was pleasant. He smelt like vanilla and lavender. Weird. I kept my eyes on the floor making no movements but then I heard him take a step forward so I tensed and looked up. I was prepared to murmur a hello but something stopped me. My brown eyes met his topaz ones and my hold world shifted. Everything inside me came undone. Everything that gave me a reason to live suddenly didn't matter anymore only Edward. I could only see him. Images swirled around my head of what I hoped our future would be. I felt complete looking into the vampire's eyes.

"Jacob?" Bella's voice finally reached my ears and brought me out of my trance. "What's wrong? What's happening? Why are you staring at Edward like that?"

I couldn't even phantom what she mean by that I was too busy staring at my Edward, a vampire. VAMPIRE!

"Oh shit! Stupid blood sucker. SHIT!"

This can't be happening. I didn't just im ... No I won't say it. It didn't happen.

"Shit. I need to leave. I need to go. Stupid bloodsucker. Why? Crap. I need to. I have to ... I ..."

I hadn't even realized I'd spoken out loud until I heard Bella speaking to me. " You promised to be nice!"

All of a sudden she was blocking my path to the door. As if that could really stop me. "What the hell is your problem. Can't the two of you just be friends... For my sake?" She stood there with her hands on her hips waiting for an answer but I couldn't give her one. I just needed to find my voice again. One more time.

"NO!" I heard myself shout although my even thought was consumed with Edward. It was loud to my own ears but the shock made me want to scream "No!"

It was the only other thing I could think to say. I didn't know what to do so I did the only thing I could think of. I pushed Bella out of the way and not caring about anyone else I ran. Away from Bella, from Edward. From everything.

* * *

**And that dear friends is chapter one. I hope it didn't suck that much. Read and Review. I hope you like and I'll update soon. I have some ideas of where I want this story to go. Again I hope you like read and review ... adios (for now :D )**


End file.
